Last to Understand
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Ex-UnderstandShipping. Self-centeredShipping. After getting left before, Garmadon's old relationship finally admits the errors of their ways. Will an understanding finally get reached?


"I don't understand, where are you going?" The young adult sat up, but winced. His residence on the couch was comfy, but tiring. After days of painfully putting up with the winding markings stinging all over his graying skin, the brunet had fought the idea of also trying to get his brother to help him. He knew he'd go back eventually though, somewhere in the back of his mind.

The slightly younger boy peered at him from the doorway. Eventually it was evident there was also luggage with him. This could not have been happening, seeing as it had been a wonderful year together, or so it was figured. Gripping the doorframe with his free hand, the pale eyes overlooked the sight on the furniture. So much for not being guilty… "Garmadon, I can't help but feel this isn't right," gulping visibly, he knew this was only going to get better after he finally left, for both of them. "I love you, so I know you could find someone better than me."

The future evil lord sat up the best he could, his eyes swimming between scarlet and hazel, "You can't just go, we were going to-" Before that thought was finished, a soft clang near the couch was evident. He didn't need to stare to know that was the wedding ring he proposed with before this pain was too strong to deter his physical ability for the time being. "Please Morris, don't make this monster die alone without love."

"No one deserves to be alone," breathed the man, starting to go, "Not even a monster."

~Present Day~

"Father," that startled the older man, nearly dropping his pencil as his creation came into the room.

Shaking his head slightly, he scooted over a bit so the boy could sit on the wood floor next to him. They were currently residing in the dojo's hidden back rooms, which was more for personal use, unlike the front few. The living room was a good size though, so Julien had decided to watch over the place and also take the opportunity to make sketches to any future ideas. The man was more into cute little things like animals and helpful robots. "Yes Zane?" Was spoken eventually, it was tired but gentle.

The android tilted his head a bit, "You seem distracted lately, why? Is it because of Garmadon being around here permanently?"

The scientist tensed at the mentioned male, but smoothed himself down, "Oh, I'm fine, really. Maybe it's because of the long nights I've been having…" Out of uncontrolled curiosity, he peeked at the blond, "What do you think of all this?"

"He is actually good company," smiled Zane helpfully, "I'm glad Dareth and he are getting married soon."

"What?" Julien couldn't contain his shock at how he never noticed this. He got up, and gathered up his drawings into a file folder quickly, "I need to go back to the apartment now." Garmadon, Lloyd and Brad got to move into this dojo, Kai and Cole finally got to take a honeymoon, then Zane and Jay still lived with Nya, Sensei Wu, and Doctor Julien in the nicer apartment they got for free now. Though from the looks of it, Nya was close to leaving for college, hoping to get a degree in writing and be able to publish the boy love books she'd been scribbling since she saw guys kissing in the park in first grade. Still Jay hasn't mentioned wanting to go on their own, but he was used to being surrounded by all the other ninjas.

As he began leaving, he tripped over the coffee table slightly, but the folder dropped and the sketches, followed by some seemingly out of place photographs flew every which way. Julien quickly tried to get to the photos, but Zane did first. His face was neutral until he pinpointed who was with his creator in them all. It was an older sort of print, and they all were sweet, but sad in a sense. "Is that-?"

"No!" Tried the older, grasping for the pictures desperately. It was no use; they were too obvious to even the simplest of creatures. "Alright fine, it is… But I had no idea how much it would affect me until I actually left him. I can only imagine how he took it." Then he gave up trying to get any of it and went out the back door for much needed air. The patio got a breeze, which was good…

Dareth and Garmadon got through the door and laughed as they shared an inside joke once again. Moving to the back rooms, Zane was tidying up a file folder, but stopped as he noticed the couple. "Garmadon, I think you should go to the patio. Someone needs to talk to you."

A bit confused, the man nodded regardless and walked towards the area. He froze as he spotted a man that was still very familiar. "M-Morris?"

"I'm sorry, Garmadon, I shouldn't have left so suddenly." Began the man, now appearing older than his ex-lover, "I just couldn't handle how I felt… Like I was using you or something. I regretted it though, I woke up alone every night up until I found a bundled up baby when I was about middle-aged. Then after his sixteenth year, he died from freezing to death in a lake I lived near. On his request I made Zane, but even then I couldn't be truly happy. But when he left and finally came back I realized why that was…"

The newly bleach blond tilted his head slightly, "And why is that?" After all these years… he deserved at least that answer.

"I didn't let myself!" Cried out Julien, laughing in a crazy manner, "All this self-loathing for nothing! All I needed was to allow happiness in."

The wind slowed down after this, calming along with both males. Garmadon slowly smiled, "In a way I still love you, but I'm in love with Dareth. You were right, though," tried the blond, "I could find someone."

They gave each other an awkward hug, and the youngest adult got out there, followed by a whining Lloyd. The attention went to the two breaking up their hug. Immediately Garmadon went to be beside Dareth; slipping his arm around the younger's hip. The brown ninja eyed them oddly, "Is there something going on here?"

"Just resolving years of tension," admitted the older blond, kissing the top of the hairspray-slicked head without complaining.

Lloyd made a face at being ignored, "Come on, can you please give me some money for the mall? Brad and I are bored…"

Garmadon let out a mighty sigh, "I don't see why he had to get older," the parental spoke like the teenager wasn't right there, "Not much even changed." At least in that way…

As the three oldest laughed, it was clear the ex-evil mastermind was getting closer to the ninjas and such, which was very good indeed. Besides Kai, they all were fine with his presence as of now.

((A/N: Introducing UnderstandShipping (younger!Garmadon/younger!Julien), well not really. I think I'll only have it kind of just this once. After hearing how Julien was brought back to life, I could honestly not resist... I like Self-centeredShipping better though :P))


End file.
